Reversible
by ugly mermaid
Summary: "Let me come and get you. Tell me where you are." alternate ending AU.


_Ok I feel very "meh" about posting this. It's kinda graphic, something that I know people don't like. I also don't usually write shit like this. But whatever. Lock Out was alright, but really.. the scene-stealer for me was Hydell. What a creep! I find it strange that there is literally NO stories with Hydell. He's interesting, he's funny, psychotic, reallllyyyy unpredictable, he's played by Joe Gilgun, he's got a awesome accent.. I didn't even want to write this, seriously it's pointless, I only did it because there is seriously no stories with him. I felt obligated to do so. So yeah. I wrote this at like 2am on a monday night, so if there's spelling errors or run-on sentences then I'm sorry.  
_

_I feel this movie would of benefited greatly if it was rated R. If I can't look for good story telling than I want to see some blood, gore and violence. Considering how apparently "dangerous" these inmates were supposed to be, I would of liked to see some more on-screen deaths and graphic content. So yep, this is sort of the alternative Hydell death. Emilie should have been able to kill him in my opinion. So that's just my thoughts on the whole thing. And the following material is a sensitive subject that I don't prefer writing, but it's appropriate for the character and its like the only thing I had to work with :/  
_

**_Warning: _**_Violence,__Swearing, Attempted rape._

_xx_

There were no rules here. None. Even if there were, well Hydell wouldn't of been following them anyway. Something was wrong with him. He knew it. He always knew. You don't just wake up one day with the sudden urges to commit homicide and among others. No, it wasn't always like this. He could be normal, he could be alright. If they just didn't push him the way they did. If they didn't hold him down, pick his little brain apart, force him into silly interrogations questioning his motive. They didn't get it. He didn't have a motive. He just did want he wanted to do. He did what was fun to do. His brother, Alex. He pushed Hydell too hard. It was always Alex's fault. Even from day one. The stupid bastard didn't know anything. He was too uptight, he needed to relax a little. Like Hydell. Hydell had fun with what he did. Hell, this whole thing had been a blast. Who would of known he'd be leading a mass prison break one day? Fuck, he'd never expect it. It was exhilarating, taking control, everyone and everything did what he said. It was all on his terms. Besides Alex, he never listened to him. He always underestimated Hydell. He always had something to say. If he just would of just listened for one second, if he would stop his lies, if he would stop making Hydell look _stupid_, than he wouldn't be dead right now. It was his fault. _His fucking fault._

But... none of that mattered now. Not Alex. Nobody. He had what he wanted. Emilie. That little firecracker. He'd liked her the minute he laid his eyes upon her. She was sweet, so out of her league. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. The President's goddamn daughter. So naive, so untouched. Well.. he'd fix that.. It wasn't unlike him. Oh no.. not at all. He'd always been a predator. A villain. He looked like one quite nicely with the abundant tattoos, the crazy eyeball. He liked it like that. It made his job a lot more enjoyable. But Emilie. She was nothing special. She wasn't. But she was a woman, a fine one at that. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been with one. God, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen one as pretty as her. But it was okay, he had her now, and his hunger didn't have to stall any longer.

* * *

Emilie's sides ached all over as she lay sprawled on the floor on the command room . Her brain felt like mush in her head and the loud thumping of her frantic heart rang through her ears. She was alone, all alone. With that lunatic with the white eye. Hydell. He had killed his own brother only seconds before. His own brother, stabbed in cold blood. All because of her? She couldn't handle it. It was all her fault. The dead hostages, the break out, Snow. Her own father, what would her father think? No! She couldn't think like that. It wasn't her fault! It was his fault. Hydell. The most frightening man she ever came across. A literal feral dog that broke off it's leash. After brutally murdering his own brother, he went after her, like a wild animal on the hunt.

She knew what was happening and she knew what was to come. She wasn't stupid, she just couldn't believe it was happening to her. She knew Hydell had his eyes on her for awhile, but she had been sort of protected before by that man, Alex. If you could even call it protecting. Of course he was just using her as a hostage but he was the calm to the raging storm that was Hydell. But Alex was gone now. Dead. And she didn't know if she would actually make it out of this one this time.

She was going to die, or _worse_.

"We had a promise, we had a promise." She could hear him mutter under his breath in his thick accent as he stalked toward her.

"Come here, smiler!"

Emilie wasted no time scrambling to get out of reach of Hydell, the crazed inmate. Unfortunately for her, he caught her movements before hand. Without warning, he lunged forward right for her. Before Emilie knew what was happening, she was tackled onto the ground with enough force to emit a screech from her mouth. Emilie was on her back and Hydell quickly forced himself on top of her. He was almost instantly met with fists pounding at his chest and face by an enraged screaming Emilie. Her legs flailed, trying to buck him off of her and she dug her nails into the skin of his shoulder. The pain she caused him, only made the feral look in his eyes grow stronger, as if he was enjoying seeing her fight back.

Hydell sneered and shot his arm forward, getting a good grip on her frail neck and squeezing tight. She gasped as he squeezed even tighter, his face turning a beat red from the combination of adrenaline and exertion. Her hands left his chest and arms and went straight for his hands. She desperately pulled at the firm grip he held onto her neck, trying her hardest to get him to ease up and let her breath.

"No-!" Her choked voice didn't even sound recognizable to her own ears.

Hydell grinned wickedly, bits of droll sweeping out from between his teeth and falling down his chin. He leaned down, pushing more of his weight on top of her chest, restricting more of her breathing. His face was painfully closed to hers. His horrifying face. She felt herself become dizzy as she stared up into his eyes. This is not how she wanted to die. This is not the last thing that she wanted to see.

"Me an' you, are gonna ave' some fun. How's that sound, huh?" He sneered, his rancid breath causing her to wince her face in revulsion. He was sick. He was monstrous.

Emilie didn't even know how to react when his lips suddenly crashed onto hers. One hand still on her neck, keeping it down, the other pinning her arms down to her sides.. His eyes were shut tight as he savored the taste of his lips against hers. He was forceful and sloppy, drooling like a rabid dog. His tongue was slimy against her lips and teeth, and she could of swore she could taste copper from her own gums bleeding. Sweat was another thing too. A lot. She felt bile rise up in her throat. She was gonna throw up.

She heard him groan deeply into her mouth and without warning he started to grind his hips painfully against hers. She cried as she felt his erection jutting into her leg through his pants. It frightened her, everything about this. It didn't even feel real.

Hydell pulled away to what felt like hours for her. She instantly gasped for air and began coughing, his taste still in her mouth.

"Sweet, sweet Emilie." He chuckled, taking his hand off her neck and caressing the side of her tear-stained face with his thumb. His other hand went to the waistband of his pants. Panic flew through her almost instantly and without warning she swat at his face, aiming straight for his good eye. She wanted to rip it out of it's socket.

It doesn't happen. A shrill scream escaped her sore throat as Hydell pulled one of his arms back and landed a rough blow straight at her jaw. She was momentarily stunned as her head slammed back onto the rough floor. Stars flew in front of her face from the punch and a disoriented feeling went over her.

Hydell kicked off his pants down slightly, he leaned forward, his face to her ear as one of his hands crept into her pants, the other making it's way to grip her hair. "You little bitch," Emilie began to sob then, "That's right, luv. Cry for me. _Cry,_" His hand fumbled with the outer lace of her underwear. "Yeah, sweet'art." He whispered into her ear, smirking in pleasure. "You look so lovely, so-"

He didn't get to finish. Hydell screeched as a painful sensation erupted in the side of his abdomen. He looked down to see his knife, _his knife,_ the one he kept safely in his pant's pocket,lodged into his side, the red liquid of his blood spilling out. Emilie twisted it, causing more of it to spill out, staining her pants and puddling onto the floor. He looked back down at her, his mouth opened in a comically shocked expression, his eyes widened before they turned glassy and he slumped over to the side.

A moment later, Snow came into her vision.

"Damn. Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, eying the dead Hydell next to her and her disheveled appearance.

She didn't feel anything, only numbness.

"Let's go." Was all she uttered as they left.


End file.
